


Dean's Djinn World (The Ones We Leave Behind - Deleted Scene)

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest Big Bang 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean wakes up to his average life with Sam, but it's a little too good to be true.





	Dean's Djinn World (The Ones We Leave Behind - Deleted Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this as part of my Wincest Big Bang (I Wincested season 2... with an alt ending), but it was running a little long so I cut out Dean's Djinn world scene._

Dean jerked to consciousness then relaxed as he felt warm, strong arms wrapped around him, and his baby brother softly snoring into his neck. His mind raced, he couldn’t remember going to bed, or getting back to the motel for that matter. He tried to think of the last thing he could remember clearly, but he couldn’t picture anything after he had left to check out that warehouse for the Djinn. Maybe he had been knocked out, _it wouldn’t be the first time_.

Dean let himself settle back into Sammy as his breathing regulated. He was surprised that his sudden tenseness hadn’t woken him up, they had both always been light sleepers, but he didn’t think too much more of it as he drifted off back to sleep. Dean had a fitful night’s sleep, his dreams filled with a girl who looked like she was having the life drained out of her. 

The following morning Dean woke to an empty bed, the sheets tangled around his legs, and immediately jumped out of bed as the morning light showed that he was not back at the motel like he had thought. He was in a bedroom, a shared bedroom; both his and Sammy’s things scattered across a dresser and mirror set on the opposite wall from the king size bed that he was now standing beside. He quickly took in his surroundings and made his way to the closet, hoping to find some clothes since he was in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

After dressing he heard noises from somewhere downstairs in the assumed house that he was in. As he made his way down the short hallway and started to descend the stairwell he became more and more uneasy. There were pictures of him and Sammy on all the walls, and even more inexplicable there were pictures of the two of them with their mom, recent pictures. Dean’s mind was in a haze, how hard had he hit his head? _Am I in a coma, or dead?_

The sound and smell of bacon frying lead him to the kitchen, where his baby brother was cooking breakfast in his underwear. The sight stopped him dead in his tracks as he openly gawked at Sammy swaying to some unheard tune, flipping bacon in the pan while chewing on a piece that was half hanging out of his mouth. Dean couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips at the absurdity of Sammy dancing while cooking what looked like an entire pound of bacon. He had never seen his baby brother eat more than two pieces of bacon with his breakfast, and that was a rarity. 

Sammy turned at the sudden noise behind him with a grin on his face, “Mornin’ De. You didn’t seem to sleep well last night, so I figured I’d let you sleep in. I should have known the smell of bacon would have woken you up.” 

It was then that Dean noticed the lightness in Sammy’s words, the carefree way he turned back to his cooking, the heartbreaking ease with which he was smiling as he worked. This was not his Sammy, something was definitely wrong. Dean needed to figure out exactly what was going on, and quick; whatever it was couldn’t be good. 

“De?” Sammy was looking at him, concern evident in his eyes, just like the last time he had seen him; the _real_ him. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry. Long night.” Dean tried not to back away as this happy Sammy came around the kitchen island with a plate full of bacon and eggs, just the way he liked them.

“I noticed, you haven’t slept like that since Dad died. Was it the same nightmare?” Sam noticed Dean’s hesitation and moved past him to set his plate on the table next to two glasses of orange juice, motioning for him to join him. 

“Yeah, probably.” He wasn’t really sure what he should say until he figured out what was going on. 

Dean walked over and joined his brother at the ornate dining room table, grinning as he noticed that Sam’s plate had more eggs and fruit than bacon, while his was mostly bacon with a couple of eggs. He figured that no matter what was going on, he would need his strength, so he ate his breakfast quickly, only noticing Sammy staring at him when he went to down his orange juice. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen you eat so fast. Are you in that much of a hurry to get to Mom’s?”

Dean swallowed hard, “Mom’s?”

Sam chuckled, that left dimple making its second appearance that morning, “Yeah, Mom’s; it’s Sunday. Dean are you feeling alright?” He reached for his forehead and Dean grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching him. Sam got a hurt look on his face, but took his hand back.

“I’m fine Sammy, just forgot what day it was.” He tried to flash him a reassuring smile, but Sam didn’t seem to buy it. 

Dean sat awkwardly at the table, looking out the window at the strange neighborhood, while Sammy finished his breakfast. When he was finished he grabbed the plates and glasses and went to take them to the dishwasher.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Sam looked both amused and worried, if that was even possible.

“Yeah, why? Since you cooked, I figured I’d clean.” Dean tried to brush off the feeling that he was doing everything wrong and that something terrible was going to happen because of it. 

“That’s just it- you know what? I’ll take it, I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?” Sam stood and walked toward the stairs, “I’m going to take a shower…” he trailed off, lifting his eyebrows and grinning when Dean turned to look at him.

Dean’s cock was half hard before he tossed the plates haphazardly into the dishwasher and made his way back upstairs, right on Sam’s heels. Even if this wasn’t _his_ Sammy, at least this was the same. He had his shirts off and his pants undone by the time they made it to the bedroom. Sam turned and caught him with his lips as he struggled to get his pants off of his legs. They were laughing into each other’s mouths before they pulled apart so that Dean could finish getting undressed. 

Sammy was in the bathroom getting the water up to temperature and Dean took the moment to take a closer look around the room. There were more pictures of the two of them, some from when they were younger on a lake, teenagers on a road trip, Sammy in a cap and gown with Dean smiling proudly at his side. Photographic evidence of a happy childhood and a happy life lived. Dean couldn’t help but smile, even as his uneasiness grew. At least some version of Sammy got to grow up happy and live a normal life. 

“You coming, De?”

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, Sammy, be right there.”

Their shared shower was huge, obviously designed so that the both of them could shower together comfortably without too much thought of having to avoid rogue elbows; it was strange. What was stranger still was how Sammy had grabbed Dean’s hand and led it from his hip to his ass; that was generally Dean’s move. He didn’t argue though, Dean would give Sam, any Sam, whatever he wanted. 

Sam came quickly with Dean’s fingers massaging his prostate and other hand gripped tight around his flushed cock. Dean had to make himself focus and not lose his head as this Sam took him into his mouth like they’d been doing this for years. He knew exactly how to swirl his tongue just under the head, just how hard to suck and when, and that flick of his tongue on his over sensitive head was enough to make Dean’s knees give out. 

They dressed in comfortable silence, needlessly brushing up against one another while reaching for articles of clothing. Sam wore khakis with a baby blue sweater over a simple black and white button up shirt. Dean had found a dark pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a solid maroon flannel that looked like one that he already had, it made him feel more comfortable. 

****

Dean was in shock as he raced to the abandoned warehouse. He knew everything was too good to be true. Him and Sammy living happily together, his mom being alive, _his_ mom, not Sam’s, because Sam was not his brother. Apparently, they had been inseparable since middle school, fell in love in high school, and had bought their house and moved in together after college, which they had both attended. One thing that hadn’t changed was that their dad was still dead, a stroke in his sleep after his softball team had won the Championship. It was just too much.

Sam was sitting beside him, having refused to let him drive off “hysterically,” alone. Dean didn’t like bringing this Sam with him on a hunt, unsure of how entangled this fantasy Sam was with _his_ Sam. _Fuckin Djinn dream world._ Dean had hit up the local university to see what he could find out about Djinn and their “wish fulfillment” tendencies. The best he was able to figure out was that the Djinn had attacked him and put him in some sort of dream world where his wish that his mom had never died was granted. Of course, since their mom never died, their dad had never gotten into hunting, and being that him and Sammy weren’t even brothers meant that everyone they had saved had gone unsaved in this world. All of those people, all of their hard work and sacrifice had never happened; _all those lives just lost_. 

Dean had a moment where he thought that he could just let it go. If he didn’t save himself, if he let himself accept this dream world, he could live a happy, long life with Sammy, he could make his mother proud. In the end he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that; hell, he was likely half dead already in the real world. 

The dream world put up a fight in the end, all the people in that life coming forward, trying to get him to stay. It was Sam that had almost won him over, but it was also Sam who had made up his mind that he had to wake himself up. Dean knew there was a wives-tale that if you die in your sleep that your mind will wake you up, otherwise you would die for real. Dean decided that he was dead either way, so it was worth the risk; he shoved the silver knife into his body, just under the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
